Work machines having internal combustion engines such as diesel engines are provided with a muffler for muffling sound and a variety of post-processing devices for exhaust gas purification, as exhausting devices. If these exhausting devices were integrated, the weight and outer dimensions would be increased. Thus, an installation structure that is applicable for exhausting apparatuses having an increased weight and increased outer dimensions is known (see PTL1).